


《蛮荒飞鸟》

by slry



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slry/pseuds/slry
Summary: —— 不曾真正理解‘悲伤’的滋味，却已开始探索‘痛苦’的含义。





	《蛮荒飞鸟》

**Author's Note:**

> ◆羽生结弦/金博洋  
> ◆法国之前续个命叭 本篇又名：《丧个几把丧 来听彩虹屁》  
> ◆花式吹牛和虎啦吧唧的崽  
> ◆暗恋含苞待放下是蠢蠢欲动的矜持美  
> ◆赔你们一颗正宗辣糖（阿爸的嘴不都是骗人的鬼 这次真的是甜的）  
> ◆我也不怕奶了，每次比赛前嘴都不敢张，心里也不敢乱嘀咕，这次就还爱咋咋地惹，甜甜法冠了解一下。

‘今年还是需要好好珍惜这套节目。’

坐在kc区的椅子上，金博洋面无表情的喝着运动饮料，味蕾微甜，整个人却难受的发苦，他现在就像在脑子里被人安了一台录音机，卡带了似得循环播放着他在全国大赛后采访时说的话，如同米兰画下句号后，他脑子里不断地重复平昌时自己说的那些话一样。

唯一不同的是，米兰没有他，而此时此刻的芬兰，他正在创造奇迹，书写历史，就在自己目之所及的前方，就在自己前几分钟还摔得一塌糊涂的冰上。

当羽生从距离kc区最近的挡板滑过远去的瞬间，金博洋看到了两人之间横亘着不可逾越的巨大沟壑，这个人之于他，到底还是致命的，只是从前他以为羽生是他的致命解药，追逐着全世界最好最优秀的人的脚步，他终有一天也是可以望其项背的吧，然而这一刻，更像是他的致命毒药，多看一眼羽生如同神仙滑冰的姿态，他的心就一抽一抽的痛。

金博洋抿紧嘴几乎把手里的饮料瓶捏变形，他暗自较着劲儿咬牙切齿的忍着鼻酸眼热的生理反应，4s，3lo，4t，金博洋一一细数，最后在3s落冰刹那由衷的笑了出来。

羽生结弦他啊，他可真是遥不可及啊。

暖了金博洋这么多年花滑路程的人，也是人间难得的锋利，当他跌落，当他失意，他得用滚烫热血去暖这刀锋冷冽，得往前走，必须要往前走，即便是被羽生的锋芒割得双脚伤痕累累，他也得受着，他别无选择。

好好看看他吧金博洋，看看这个自己杂糅了太多情愫的神是如何一步步攀上神坛的，他走的那么快，自己不跟紧一点，迟早会汇入普通的人海中，而那些倾慕、敬仰和喜爱对他而言，只会变成芸芸人海里再普通不过的千千万万分之一，他还会把目光停留在自己身上吗？不会了吧，他对自己寄予过厚望，而自己却没有如他所愿的给他看到自己的成长。

有时候金博洋看着羽生会想，也许他们这么多选手之间，独独羽生不适合‘成长’这个字眼，‘进化’更适合他一点，或许不是他在创造奇迹，他就是奇迹，也不是他书写历史，他本身就是历史的吉光片羽，他也曾像千万普通破蛹而出，可他的蜕变轨迹是谁也无法预测的，如果每个人都有一条线去预测未来的走向，只有羽生不存在这条线，他是白纸上的一个点，他是无限可能。

教练察觉到他的异常，轻轻地抚摸着他的背，可金博洋的内心翻腾着难以制止的不甘，还有与之矛盾的敬畏，此刻羽生的身影在他眼底高大的像一堵无形的墙，压的他几乎喘不过气，他双肘搁在腿上，身体前倾，意志渴望抗衡这样的压迫感，他浑身发烫，碰在一起的指尖倒是跳脱出了体感的冰凉。

某种程度来说，羽生已经是趋近完美的存在了，他游刃有余的在黑色的烈焰里得到新生，他碾碎满地燃烧后的灰烬，砥砺痛苦，厮磨逆境，在他建立的国度像小王子一般自由自在，他恣意的令人羡慕，这块冰场对他而言也是无限的吧，这样才配得上他。

结束时，头顶上方响起的热烈高呼掌声和铺天盖地落下的红黄色是独属于羽生的荣耀。

他摸了摸鼻子，看着鞠躬后向k&c滑来的羽生，故作镇定的落荒而逃，如果他只是单纯的把羽生当做崇拜的人来喜爱，他或许还能厚着脸皮提前说一声恭喜，可他现在双颊发烫，跟害羞没一点关系，他是觉得丢人，今天的表现放在任何一个对手面前，他都不会有这样的想法，唯独面对羽生，他的羞耻心快把他整个人嚼碎了，他想到了米兰世锦赛，想到了平昌，想到了上一次的芬兰，甚至想到了15nhk，一幕幕回溯接踵而来的是难以言喻的难受。

他不知道羽生有没有在他的背影上停驻过一瞬目光，最好不要，给他留点脸面吧，他现在的模样肯定难堪至极。

回到后台换了队服，金博洋就发呆的坐在垫子上，他曲着腿靠在墙上，脑子里挥之不去的是羽生刚才的表演，他应该会创造新的记录吧，然后打破首站魔咒，他会身披国旗站上最高领奖台，等着gpf再次证明他是绝对王者，他要赢，他要制霸，无论对手是谁，谁都不可以撼动他的意志分毫，他的实力是他在冰上摆出这样傲气姿态的唯一底气。

结局完美的贴合了金博洋心里的剧本，羽生破了记录，破了首站魔咒，他得去准备gala，而羽生自然是先去参加发布会，不用在空闲时间里碰到羽生金博洋反而松了口气。

因为他前一天去参加了发布会，没有提交表演滑的曲目，这会工作人员正领着他去控制室交曲子，路过拥挤的通道，几乎每个人嘴里都在讨论着羽生，简简单单的日语发音似乎变成了每个人嘴里唯一能讲出来的话，其中还不乏夹杂脏话吹牛的兴奋语气，金博洋低着头只看着前面给他带路的小姐姐的黑色鞋跟。

他想，说什么祝福语都太过陈词滥调，可能唯有‘羽生’这个名字说出口，就胜过一切的意义非凡吧，对于冰场，对于他们这些花样滑冰选手而言，‘羽生结弦’这四个字都不能单单看做是人名，它是时代凿刻名人墙掷地有声的回响。

人声随着他们上楼渐渐淡去，金博洋像终于得以喘息地深吸了一口气抬头，让他不知所措的是通道的前方，刚换下考斯滕的羽生正坐在走廊的凳子上喝水，控制室在二楼的中间靠冰场一面，而发布会设在场馆外侧的另一栋矮楼，从两栋楼之间的天桥就可以过去，羽生应该是打算歇口气。

金博洋磨着脚祈祷和车俊焕说话的羽生别注意到他，他把自己藏在高大的北欧姑娘身后，又忍不住偷偷去看羽生，他心里的渴望吊诡的左右摇摆着，一方面他想把自己藏起来，一方面又希望羽生能注意到他。

可羽生至始至终都只是手舞足蹈的晃着手里装着蜂蜜水的透明瓶子和车俊焕聊天，他身体微微侧着，小半个背对着金博洋，车俊焕弯着腰低头系着鞋带，对羽生的话不冷不热得应和，羽生毫不介意他的态度，自顾自开心的说着话，虽然金博洋的角度看不到羽生的正脸，但他能想象到那个人现在是什么样的表情。

细长的眼睛眯着，笑意像他眼尾深深地眼窝一样撩人，每次羽生一那样对他笑，他脑子就被搞得乱七八糟了，不止是那张脸，羽生的存在本身对金博洋就是一场惊心动魄，他为了国家为了荣誉来到这里，他也藏着一点点私心，为了身披国旗手握荣耀时，羽生能在聚光灯下笑着看向他，拍拍他的肩膀，他就有借口于千万双眼下光明正大的拥抱他不可宣之于口却万分喜欢的人，其实他只要一个短暂的拥抱，就可以不去在意千万张嘴如何诟病他们亲密的罪名。

而现实是他去交曲子，羽生去发布会，羽生会倾身拥抱别人，搂着别人拍照，升起的国旗没有他的，羽生身边的位置也不是他的，可这些偏偏都是他最想要的。

不甘心。

拽紧手里的u盘，金博洋没有再逃避内心的羞耻感，他直勾勾的盯着羽生的背影，从平昌到赫尔辛基，他不是为了看着羽生的背影才来到这里的，这一刻金博洋对自己是怄火的，想要珍惜的他没有做好，想要拥有的他没得到，最后只能在这样逼仄的走廊里像个一丝不挂的人，满怀羞耻的从神的余光里匆匆路过。

‘还挺期待呢。’  
会对自己失望吧。

他不甘心。

心脏在胸口发出钝痛的跳动，手脚肌肉紧绷的他整个人都在轻颤，他大步流星从羽生身边走过拐进控制室，不让任何人发现他情绪不自然的端倪，他有他的尊严，何时何地都不会示弱露怯，无论对谁，连他自己都不例外。

不是没有注意到金博洋，其实羽生并不想这个时候跟他接触，设身处地来想，他想成全金博洋的自尊，所以才假装没看到他，假装在和别人聊天，米兰世锦赛远比这次糟糕金博洋都撑过来了不是吗，就这样给他时间来消化今天的结果，他们可以在表演滑结束后，在晚宴上在谈，只是看着他手指蜷在袖口，强忍情绪的目不斜视走进控制室，羽生突然想起了第一次跟他一起领奖，笑的甜甜的跑向自己的金博洋，羽生忍不住开口叫住了他“博洋，等一下。”

冰场为了维持低温，走廊温度并不高，羽生握着手里温热的蜂蜜水追进了控制室，金博洋看了他一眼，低着头小小声的叫了他的名字，似乎在酝酿恭喜他夺冠的话，羽生现在不想听他说这些，他上前一步把蜂蜜水放进金博洋的兜帽里，双手捏住小孩的肩膀，力道有些大的拍了拍“放松一点，晚宴见。”

看着洒脱离开的羽生，金博洋不知道好气还是好笑，他这是被同情了吗？是吧，金博洋自问自答了一番，心里不是滋味，可他怪得了谁？只能怪自己全力以赴却滑了一场糟糕的赛季首秀，让他难以忍受的不仅仅是没达到目标，而是在这么优秀的羽生眼皮子底下他崩的一塌糊涂，那个时候羽生就在场外通道看着他，他亲眼目睹了自己惨淡收场。

讽刺的是，同一块糟糕的冰面，羽生完成了所有跳跃，甚至刷新了记录。

在比赛没有滑到他满意的情况下，金博洋也有过自己和自己生气发脾气的经历，比如当年的驯龙，可是哪一次都没有这次这么怄，羽生能赢得一切，他何不是生来倔强？金博洋像只穷途末路的小兽抖擞鬃毛亮出了利爪，只是他想要震慑的不是别人而是自己。

他换掉了原本准备表演滑的小牧童改成了《卧虎藏龙》，后者比较符合他现在的心情。

临时换曲目金博洋也没功夫在多去瞎想，他拿出手机开始根据刚才送选的音频截取段合动作，很久没滑《卧虎藏龙》他都有些忘了，看了两遍视频，金博洋戴上耳机播放音乐，在只剩他和田中刑事还有科尔亚达的室内活动身体，直到他上场表演，羽生也没有回来，一只黄熊精孤零零的趴在羽生放在角落的行李箱上。

这大概是他滑过最凶狠的《卧虎藏龙》了，各种意义，像宣泄，像撒气，也像在跟自己较劲，其实更多的是想稳住自己的心气儿，想以一个坚韧的面貌面对支持他喜欢他的人，金博洋想让担心他的人都能睡个好觉，他知道虽然现在中国已经是凌晨了，还是有一群人正在为了他守着直播，可能心绪不宁，可能辗转难眠，他想给她们一点安慰，告诉她们他没事，他稳得住，每次这种状况，金博洋都打心眼里觉得对不起她们，她们熬夜追比赛他却比成这个样，又该惹人替他操心了。

最后他还是笑着退了场，金博洋疲惫的裹着外套回后台，他握着手里已经完全冷掉的蜂蜜水，走在狭长的通道里，冰凉的灯光把他的影子拉的长长的，显得十分阒寂，他吸了吸鼻子下意识拧开了瓶盖，愣了一下，闻着甜腻的蜂蜜香气，金博洋仰头跟喝酒似得灌了一大口，爬满他全身的挫败感在甜蜜的味道里被软化，他需要一点时间。

拒绝了教练的陪同，金博洋套着外套抱着喝了一大半的蜂蜜水瓶坐在楼梯间，塞着耳机抱着腿，他把脸埋进胳膊里就那么坐着，窗外的赫尔辛基下着小雪，耳机里他和羽生的表演曲目一首一首的更替，手脚快冻得麻木发痛的时候，金博洋就起来活动活动，他笨拙的疏解着情绪，也试图理清羽生给他这瓶水的用意。

他把蜂蜜水和他的冰鞋并排放着，金博洋蹲在楼梯上看着，他抚摸自己的金刀，强烈的胜负欲饱涨心尖无处发泄，被芬兰楼梯间湿冷的风刮得生疼，他渴望用这双金刀去野心勃勃的取得胜利，他渴望在胜利的空隙里填充一点羽生对他的喜爱，然而前者落空，后者变味。

揉着自己的头发金博洋喉咙里发出沉闷的声音，他一遍又一遍的提醒自己，方向是没有错的，他不能被挫败感占据支配内心的彷徨，他也不应该擅自揣摩羽生的用意，更不要继续蹲在这里丧啦吧唧的唉声叹气，这样对他一点帮助也没有，闹情绪的自我放逐就到此为止吧，是该去画上个句号为以后考虑了。

他可从没想过要放弃gpf。

喝光了凉透胃的蜂蜜水，金博洋把瓶子塞回帽子里，大力的拍了拍脸，拉开楼梯间的门走了出去。

他为之付出的，全身心喜欢的，绝不是风吹一下就会倒塌的，如果怕跌倒，怕满身是伤，他也不会坚持到今天，他现在唯一的也是最大的问题是怎样抗住肩上的重量，去酣畅淋漓的享受跳跃，他在自己最擅长的领域负担了太多的压力，再加上反复的修改磨合曲子，最拿手的反而成了他此时此刻的短板。

回到一楼休息了一会，金博洋还是耐不住心底的渴望，他偷偷混在人群中看了羽生的表演滑。

金博洋抱着手站在黑暗里，目不转睛的盯着全场唯一的光源下那道摄人心魄的身影，谁能不爱他呢？他是上天馈赠给人间慷慨慈悲的恩赐吧，否则尘世的眼睛哪里配看向他，他像超脱了所有人认知的另一种生物，在浮冰之上展现不可思议的力量美，他旋转飘起的衣袂是连星体寰宇都忍不住要效仿的盛景，神秘而温柔的光辉随着冰屑挥洒进小小一方黯淡的寰宇深渊，美到目眩神迷，他就是幻光暖焰的迷梦，几乎称得上神圣，金博洋眼角眉梢都兜不住的爱意泛滥的追着螺旋向下的轻灵的衣袂埋进冰面之下。

喜欢一个强大的人可不是一件容易的事，况且他喜欢的还是一个太过耀眼的、熠熠生辉的，光芒万丈的对手，摸着自己胸口，金博洋瘪着嘴无奈的想，他真的很厉害了，这么多年暗恋这样的人他都没有自卑过，他都忍不住夸夸自己，金博洋牛逼。

羽生的表演滑结束就是Finale，跟前几次不同，羽生全程下来都没有跟他接触过，虽然他也没期待过羽生会主动接近他，但是……好吧，所有的‘但是’都表肯定，他期待过，还不止一点点，所以当他眼睁睁看着羽生从自己面前滑过去，绕了一圈后撑上别人的肩膀去合照，金博洋的心里说不出的空落落，不过他们之间不就是这样的关系吗，他偷偷的看着羽生开心的满场乱飞，缄口不言他有多想要羽生来到他身边。

直到谢幕散场，金博洋都是一个人在狂欢的人群里孤零零的挥手鞠躬，滑出冰上。

让金博洋万万没想到是他回到后台，他的许爸爸和付妈妈居然把他丢给了奥瑟自己先回了酒店，金博洋站在冷风里凌乱的背着包和奥瑟一起走出了场馆，羽生和车俊焕走在他前面，金博洋故意磨蹭着步子不想跟羽生一辆车，被奥瑟嫌慢，拽着他就往车上拉，嘴里重复着‘他饿死了，他饿的快疯掉了。’，金博洋无奈又不敢反抗的被提溜上了车。

还好羽生坐在金博洋前面，戴着耳机一副谁都不打算搭理的样子，金博洋不想承认却也有样学样的戴上了耳机，不过车刚发动就被奥瑟拽下了耳机，奥瑟在不算宽敞的后座里调整了一下坐姿开始给金博洋上课，主要是给金博洋疏解压力和做心理建设，他不想在吃饭的时候给金博洋做‘课外辅导’，路上就把一切都说完，别打扰到他吃饭。

奥瑟的话金博洋还是有认真听的，虽然他的心思老被羽生从椅背露出的发尾吸引走。

金博洋没有去换原本为晚宴准备的衣服，他匆匆吃了几口做的还不错的餐食就想跑路，结果他在意的人根本没空坐下来同桌吃饭，被拉着到处合影呢，金博洋看他一时半会儿也回不来，也就不急着跑了，安心对着对面的空位置吃东西，听着奥瑟在他旁边时不时叨叨几句，他配合的点头，吃的饱饱的离开了宴会厅上楼去洗澡。

没有迈不过的坎儿，也没有那么多陈词滥调的苦涩，再多荒诞的现世最后也就化作朋友圈一张[我活的好悲伤，我在雨中拉肖邦]的表情包，也就是时候该翻篇儿了，挫折犹豫的痛苦是为了让他舔尝为自己喜爱的宝物咬牙切齿的拼劲儿，不是要为「痛苦」囿困，踯躅不前，否则就本末倒置了。

刚洗完澡的金博洋还在套裤子，门铃‘叮咚叮咚’的响了起来，他赶紧把艾绿色的薄毛衣套上，以为是教练来通知他回国的事，金博洋也没问是谁，一把拉开了门，看着门外西装革履的男人，金博洋心慌意乱间干了件蠢事，他一把摔上了门，把他偶像硬生生关在了门外，金博洋心里咯噔一下，忍不住骂了一句自己，金博洋你怕是个傻子哦！

门外的人似乎也被这个突然的拒之门外给弄蒙了，过了几秒才重新按响门铃。

金博洋刚建立起来的那点信心被门外的人给笑着碾得扁平无味，金博洋握着门把手心里莫名抗拒面对羽生，唯独不想这个时候跟羽生单独相处，看到他就仿佛在一遍又一遍提醒着自己，梦想与现实之间的差距是相隔天堑，金博洋不畏惧跨越万千星粒的光年追梦，他只是怕门外的人脚步那么轻快，会离他太远，那种羽生就要走出他视线之外的不确定刺激着金博洋的得失心，让他不安。

门铃没完没了的‘叮咚’作响，跟门里的金博洋杠上了似得，对峙之下，还是金博洋认了怂，他心虚的拧开一条门缝，露着半张脸眼神飘忽的看着门外还抬着手的羽生，怂怂的隔着门缝说道“这样一直按门铃会吵到别人的。”

“博洋，给我五分钟，关于今天的比赛我有些话想对你说，可以吗？”没有理会金博洋无关痛痒的指控，羽生倒是单刀直入的阐明了他的来意，他按门铃的手抵着门，手腕故意卡在门缝里，让金博洋别无选择。

面对面站在玄关，这种对峙感微妙的压缩着金博洋周围的空气，如果他能做得更好，更加的优秀，也不至于看向羽生眼睛的时候，目光躲闪。

“博洋，看着我。”羽生从没如此确定过一件事，那就是金博洋不应该逃避他的视线，拼尽全力换来的结果即便感到羞愧也不应该是对他，他知道他对金博洋而言是特别的，所以格外在乎，敏感又小心翼翼，换做平时羽生很喜欢他是金博洋的例外，但不包括现在这种情况，他要金博洋看着他，把想要深埋心底的弱小都一一暴露给他，然后像初次抬头跟领奖台上握手时那样，再给他看看眼底藏着的那一片深深地吸引着他的炽热至诚的火光，手中空无一物的人，要比任何人都清楚自己要抓住什么才行。

“你要说什么就说吧。”躲是躲不过了，金博洋硬着头皮看向羽生，他太了解眼前这个男人有多执拗，而他对这个执拗的男人有多乖顺又没脾气，就像昨天短节目结束后，他对自己的表现十分不满意，整个人沉浸在低气压的余韵里情绪低落，导致他在发布会上异常严肃凌厉，可脸绷得再紧，羽生一逗他他就忍不住笑了，心情也跟着好了起来。

“我很喜欢博洋这个赛季的两套节目，很适合博洋，至少我认为博洋改变的方向是正确的，坚定你为之努力的目标滑下去就好，不要听外界的质疑，在阵痛期的逆境里博弈并且战胜它是博洋当下需要做的，我说过的吧，努力也许会说谎但绝不会白费，在我心里，博洋是飞鸟，要知道蛰伏在你身后的不应该是负担，而是带你高飞的翅膀。”不要踟蹰，不要迷惘，羽生真想金博洋能明白他自己有多与众不同，即便是自己，也曾经看过他的脚印，模仿他半明半晦的轮廓才走向了今天，希望他明白他身后的重量是翅膀，蝴蝶骨底的隐隐作痛绝不会弯折他的脊背，冰上天高海阔，而金博洋本身就是自由。

“我没有质疑过自己现在正在做的事，我很珍惜这两套节目，我也很珍惜跟你在同一个赛站。”他知道，很多人在暗处怀揣恶意等着他双脚深陷泥泞，他怕如她们所愿，他也知道，很多人手心温柔捧着鲜花盼他高飞，他怕辜负他们的喜爱，形形色色的压力和职业伤痛是沙砾打磨珍珠在他身上留下的痛苦痕迹，可是谁不是这样咬牙挺过去的呢，他从不怀疑自己努力吃下的是否有意义，他只是气自己在最想要展现自己的首站没有做好，而羽生是那么的好“一个赛季很短，我却没有抓住机会。”

“所以不是消沉，而是生气了对吗？”不知道为什么，自己跟自己生气这种稀松平常的事放在金博洋身上就异常讨喜，羽生低着头笑出了声。

金博洋不是春天的嫩芽，他不用别人都来呵护他的脆弱，他要所有人看到他在云端蓄势待发的身影，他会拔足冰刀割裂层层雷云行走在金色的闪电之上，于轰隆巨响一同落下撞击出火光，他是震荡心弦的苍穹惊雷才对啊，不过这并不妨碍他同样是难得的温软，火光燎亮黑沉沉的人间大地，金色闪电游弋上空，宇宙拾荒的人，才能在无边无际的黑暗里见证这颗星球惊世盛开的光景。

“很好笑吗？”想要凶回去的，奈何他还没那个胆子在羽生面前大声说话，况且羽生低头轻笑的样子实在是太好看了，这一刻他是属于人间的，他没有光环，他触手可及。

羽生笑着摇了摇头看向他，金博洋翻涌在心尖沾满烟火气的「喜欢」一脚踏空跌进羽生的眼里，甘甜撞散了金博洋满身的苦涩，如糖似蜜的裹挟着浓稠夜色融化在白炽灯光下，不可言说的情愫弥漫在空气中生成一捧蠢蠢欲动的野火，烧得金博洋唇齿间藏匿了无数个昼夜的秘密含苞待放。

羽生很清楚，在金博洋对他的喜欢到羞耻界限之间留存的一岬沟壑深处，填满空空荡荡黑暗的是「嫉妒」、「羡慕」、「不甘」和「渴望」，被压仄进骨缝的隐秘情绪不安分的搅弄着暗处桀骜不驯的骨血，他喜欢有人追在他身后图谋不轨的目光，他也喜欢听到金博洋心底深处求而不得横冲直撞的沉闷轰鸣，都是喂滋养他的动力，他不会停歇下来等谁，他看过别人的背影，也追逐过某某的轨迹，那种渴望不么及的当下让他难以忍受，所以即便是抠着绝壁往上爬，磨得手脚鲜血淋漓，他也要去最高处，只是他想要金博洋也来看看这里的风景，毕竟是金博洋的开辟了这番曾经蛮荒的天地。

“不，跟博洋没关系，我是笑我自己想太多。”他喜欢金博洋不自知的坦率，让疑惑和误解没有卑劣滋生的容身之地，好好舔尝这初生的阵痛，但要明白它只配是短短一瞬的惊叹号，再次展翅高飞的时候，要把它们远远抛下，把「痛苦」留给挣扎在叵测笼巢里平庸的大多数人，而飞鸟当无桎梏，挣脱双脚的囹圄，只披星戴月冲破逆风奔向高处。

“我……”

声音淹没在羽生的肩头，金博洋被人紧紧地抱在怀里，他还来不及沸腾心房流淌的热爱，遍地惊雷先震颤了他跳动的神经末梢，雷火目眩神迷的烂漫炸开，他身体里几十亿年前漂浮的星尘留下的原子把他凝成遥远遥远的一团星云，被宇宙拾起，再次拥入怀中。

是啊，他想要的，不过是这个人可以抱一抱他，在青黄不接的黑白汹涌下，告诉他，他并没有错过天光，在冬夜启明星还没升起的黎明前，替太阳先暖一暖他微凉胸口。

鞭子和糖都在羽生手里，他只有越站越高，才能吃到糖，鞭子是真的痛。

当天夜里金博洋睡了个好觉，第二天一大早他收拾了背包提着冰鞋一个人偷偷去了冰场，因为前几天的比赛冰场占时不对外开放，但是选手可以出入，热完身的金博洋戴着耳机，坐在还没撤走的场外凳子上换着冰鞋，抖着腿弯腰去系鞋带，耳机突然被拽掉，吓了一跳的金博洋回头撞进一双逆光带笑的瞳仁里。

“羽生？”他早上出酒店的时候，碰到车俊焕提着行李上车去机场，他还以为是跟着羽生一起回蟋蟀了，金博洋抓着鞋带抬着头，睁大了眼睛微张着嘴，懵懵的看着羽生“你怎么来了？”

“等会在这里有个采访，要拍几张照片，先过来了。”手痒的揉了揉金博洋软乎乎的头发，羽生脱下包提在手里翻找着什么，绕过椅子走到金博洋身前。

“那我等你结束了再来。”金博洋刚要起身，羽生压住他的肩膀把他按了回去，轻声说了一句‘别动’，金博洋听得浑身起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，羽生俯视着他，影子像樱花袖口的粉白色薄纱拂过他的脸，随着羽生的动作向下落，层层叠叠轻软的堆在他悸动的心上，偷偷为喜欢的人蒙上一层荒诞惊艳的亮粉色。

“我只是拍个照而已，博洋不用在意我，倒是有一点我很在意。”蹲在金博洋脚边，羽生把包扔在地上看着金博洋的脚，金博洋以为他是想看金刀，抬脚去脱冰托，羽生却一把抓住了他的脚踝拉起来搁在膝盖上，推着金博洋弹性很好的裤腿往上直到露出膝盖，大片的淤青积在原本白皙的皮肤下，青紫的血点近看有些肿，说不上心疼，这种摔伤彼此早就习以为常，只是注意到的瞬间，羽生想起了他不在的赛季金博洋割伤的大腿，如果这次置之不理，他会惦记很久，所以他得做点什么“喷药了吗？”

想把脚抽回来，想撒谎说喷了，想抑制胸腔震颤的亮粉色秘辛的爬上耳尖脸颊。

金博洋在光线交织的尘埃里看着羽生的眼睛，胡思乱想着羽生曾经有没有这样触碰过他藏在布料之下的皮肤，好像没有，目光移到脚踝，羽生手指一圈就能完全握住他最致命、最有力、最脆弱，最珍贵的部位，这样的画面未免太让人着迷，像这一瞬间，羽生彻彻底底的拥有了他，金博洋手指羞怯的摩挲着冷硬的漆木长凳，哪还有心思撒谎，他诚实的摇了摇头。

凉凉的药剂弥漫出苦涩的味道，原本没感觉的膝盖，被喜欢的人深谙心底的在意着，竟然开始隐隐作痛，都说运动员的伤痛是值得被称颂的荣耀勋章，金博洋不置可否能推得如此崇高的境地，他只知道当羽生手指轻柔地触碰他疼痛的瞬间，金博洋觉得他所受的苦痛都是值得的。

“好了，等药剂干了再把裤子放下来，这个就给博洋了。”白色的铁罐静静地伫立在脱漆的蓝色凳子上，羽生脱掉了冰托，看着耀目闪亮的金色喜欢的不行，他伸出手指想抚摸金博洋的名字，最终还是忍住了“‘脚下的野心绝不能丢’，博洋的金刀刚才是这么对我说的，真是帅气啊。”

这个人有时候真的十分幼稚，金博洋却忍不住跟着笑了起来。

羽生给漂亮的金刀套回冰托，把金博洋的脚放回地上，他抱着手蹲在金博洋脚边抬头看着面庞柔软的小孩“博洋，法国站加油。”

“嗯。”金博洋望向羽生漂亮的眉目，真想抵住他额头，说自己喜欢他，喜欢他的一切，喜欢他弥足珍贵的纯粹，可金博洋不敢，他只能不露痕迹的悄悄沉溺于羽生眼里方寸寰宇，再三感叹，眉目温柔的对他说着‘加油’的羽生结弦到底是什么人间宝藏啊。

这个人不是他要追逐的尽头，但永远都是他不能停歇的理由。

每个生命中，有些雨必将落下，有些日子注定阴暗惨淡，但云层之上太阳光芒不灭。

————END————

**Author's Note:**

> 好悬！写到结尾突然播放器放到漩涡，差点刹不住想动手写缠绵悱恻的双人滑，我实在是太喜欢那句“来拥抱着我，从我脚尖亲我。”，脑补了画面欲的都要融化了。
> 
> 每个生命中，有些雨必将落下，有些日子注定阴暗惨淡。——美国诗人亨利·沃兹沃斯·朗费罗的诗《雨天》。  
> 不想写羽生主导帮他调节情绪，否则还不如你们都去看尘寰捕梦。  
> 牛就是甜甜的强心剂，不是救命药。  
> 乖宝法国加油哦~麻麻love uuuuuu~


End file.
